The Stranger
"The Stranger" is the twentieth episode of Season One of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Ian Goldberg & Andrew Chambliss and directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton. It is the twentieth episode of the series overall, and premiered on April 29, 2012. Synopsis August promises to enlighten Emma and take her on a journey that will show her how she can beat Regina, and possibly take custody of Henry; and with Mary Margaret returning to work, Regina puts a plan in motion to seduce David. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was, with the Evil Queen's curse about to strike, Geppetto agrees to a plan that will save Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, but with a proviso that could also save his own son. Recap In Storybrooke, August Booth installs a lock on the door of Mary Margaret Blanchard's apartment to keep Regina and her skeleton key out. Mary Margaret talks about resuming teaching, and Emma Swan tells them that she is going to hire Mr. Gold to build a custody case against Regina. She says that she is prepared to be a mom. Henry calls her on the walkie-talkie to meet him at Granny's Diner. August catches up with her and tells her that she needs to look at the big picture and he says he will show her what she needs to beat Regina if only she comes with him, but she refuses and keeps walking. Henry notices that there is a new story in the book that is not finished. He says the story is about Pinocchio and maybe there is more to it, and Emma suggests he get to school. In the Enchanted Forest, Pinocchio and Geppetto are out on a raft in the sea. They are trying to escape from the whale, Monstro. Geppetto wants Pinocchio to take the lifejacket and save himself, but he refuses and jumps off, since he is made of wood and will float. Geppetto screams out for him just as Monstro appears behind the raft. Geppetto wakes up on a beach and calls out for Pinocchio, stating that his son saved him. He sees Pinocchio laying in the water, but he has returned to a wooden state. The Blue Fairy shows up and says that they can save him. She turns him into a real boy, much to Geppetto's delight. Pinocchio exclaims that he has become a real boy, and they thank the Blue Fairy. She tells him to remember to remain "Brave, Truthful and Unselfish" and, if he does that, he will always remain a real boy. August is sitting at his desk admiring a hat that resembles the one Pinocchio wears. He calls Mr. Gold saying they need to meet, as there is a problem with Emma. August then starts having issues with his leg and sits down. He pulls up his pants and reveals a wooden leg. Mary Margaret is outside when Regina comes up to her. She confronts Regina about framing her for Kathryn's disappearance. Regina insists that it was Sidney, who has confessed. Mary Margaret is unconvinced, but says that she forgives Regina, even if she can't admit what she did. She thinks that Regina must be very lonely, if her joy comes from destroying the happiness of others. She says that doing this will not bring her happiness, but will only leave a giant hole in her heart. Henry shows up and Regina gives him his lunch, and brings up the subject of him transferring out of Mary Margaret's class, which he refuses to do. Henry accuses her of framing Mary Margaret and being the Evil Queen, and despite Regina repeating that these stories are not real, Henry insists that Snow White will live happily ever after. August shows up at Mr. Gold's shop and Marco is there. Mr. Gold gives him an antique clock to repair. Marco says "good day" to August on the way out, but August seems uncomfortable by meeting Marco. Mr. Gold asks why if he is dying does he seems more scared to say hello to his father. August does not want to talk about it. August wants help with Emma, as he can't get her to believe in magic while she is preoccupied with the custody battle. Mr. Gold wonders if he can trust August, considering his true nature, but agrees to "nudge" Emma in his direction. In the Enchanted Forest, Pinocchio is working on a clock, the same one that Mr. Gold gave to Marco in Storybrooke. Geppetto shows him how to do it, and praises him when he gets it to work. Suddenly, Jiminy, who Pinocchio had tied up and trapped in the clock, pops out dizzy and disoriented. Geppetto accuses Pinocchio of not being good, but Jiminy says it was just in fun. The Blue Fairy shows up, and Pinocchio is worried that it is to punish him, but she brings the news of the curse, and asks for Geppetto's help.. She tells him of the curse that the Evil Queen is going to set loose and how Snow White's child can save them all, but she will need to be protected from the curse herself. There is an enchanted tree, like the one Pinocchio was fashioned from. Geppetto must carve a wardrobe from it; he agrees, as he cannot bear to lose Pinocchio again. In Storybrooke, Emma is talking to Mr. Gold, and he tells her that he is not going to help her with the custody case. Regina is too powerful, Henry would suffer, and Mr. Gold does not fight battles that he thinks that he will lose. Emma pleads with him that Henry cannot be left with a sociopath, but to no avail. Emma storms out and goes to see August, in his room. She says that she is out of options and is willing to let him show her the big picture, if it will help her to beat Regina. David Nolan is leaving work at the pet shelter and notices Regina is having car trouble. The battery is dead, and she has groceries in the car, so he offers her a ride home in his truck. When they get there, she suggests that he stay for supper, as she is making lasagna for herself and Henry. However, Regina then picks up a blank piece of paper, and claims it is a note from Henry telling her he is having dinner and a session with Archie Hopper. Regina appears upset by evidence of Henry avoiding her, and David agrees to stay. Regina smiles. In the Enchanted Forest, the Blue Fairy takes them to a tree. She informs them that it is the last enchanted tree in the realm, and it has enough magic to save two people. Prince Charming and Snow White will be transferred to a land without magic, where their child will be born, and they will protect her until she is twenty-eight and can break the curse. Geppetto worries and questions what will happen to his son since he wasn't always a real boy. He asks if the curse will turn him back to wood, but she can't answer his question. He agrees to build the wardrobe, but only if he can save Pinocchio as well as the pregnant Snow White. Jiminy and the Blue Fairy try to get Geppetto to change his mind, they say that he is being a bad example to Pinocchio and that the whole realm is in danger. Geppetto does not listen, and instead gets upset at Jiminy, saying that he can never repay his debt for what he did to his parents. The Blue Fairy then asks what she will tell Snow White and Prince Charming, to which Geppetto says that she must tell them that the tree can only save one. August rides with Emma on the back of his motorcycle; taking her outside of Storybrooke to tell her his story. In the Enchanted Forest the War Council meeting is taking place. The Blue Fairy arrives with Geppetto and the enchanted tree. Geppetto agrees to build the chest and the Blue Fairy tells them the lie about the wardrobe only being able to protect one. She is seen looking guilty as she does this. Regina and David finish eating and he insists on cleaning up the dishes. David thanks her for the support that she has shown him while Mary Margaret was incarcerated, and she says that she has always felt a little responsible for him since she found him. He asks her to tell him the story, and she tells him she was working late, forgot her phone, and was headed back to the office. He was on the side of the road almost frozen to death. The doctor had told her that ten minutes later and he would have died. As David says that it was fate, Regina moves in to kiss him, but David backs away. David thanks her for dinner and leaves, and an upset Regina smashs her mirror by throwing her empty wineglass at it. Snow White is giving birth while Prince Charming holds her. The Evil Queen rides in her carriage to the castle, just ahead of the curse which is spreading behind her. The Blue Fairy goes to Geppetto and tells him that Snow White is in labor and for the safety of the realm and the child, she must travel with the baby to the land without magic. The savior will need protection and guidance to fulfill her destiny. She tells Geppetto that Pinocchio cannot go, but that one day the savior might restore what they have lost. She tells Geppetto that he must tell Snow White as she has to go prepare for the curse, with the other fairies. Geppetto decides not to save Snow White and still wants Pinocchio to go into the wardrobe. Pinocchio and Jiminy question this decision, but Geppetto says that sometimes you have to lie to protect those you love. Geppetto tells Pinocchio that it will be his job to look out for the child and that he will be responsible for her. He must guide her to her destiny and make her believe by her twenty-eighth birthday. Jiminy tells him to beware of temptations and that as long as he is brave, true, and unselfish he will not fail. Pinocchio promises to do all of this, Geppetto gives him his hat, and he goes into the wardrobe and disappears. August and Emma arrive at the lobster house diner. Emma is upset as to what reason he has for bringing her there. August shows Emma a newspaper article; it is the place she was brought to, when she was found as a baby. August says that it is the place where both their stories began. He soon reveals to her that he was the 7 year-old boy who found her. A tree in the forest suddenly explodes and Pinocchio crawls out of it. He sees an airplane fly by and is so terrified he tries to re-enter the tree, but magic prevents him from entering, and he is flung back into this world. Then while lying dazed on the forest floor he remembers his life with Geppetto and that he has to protect Emma at all costs. He gets up and attempts to leave when an another magic wave spreads around the forest, and Emma appears in the tree crying. He takes her from the tree and carries her away. August and Emma are walking in the woods, and he shows her the tree she was found in. He expects that will help her believe. Emma says that he is lying, because she was found by the side of the road. She walks away, and August reveals that he knows about the blanket she was found wrapped in, which was never in the newspaper story. Intrigued, she turns back to listen to what he has to say. He says that he is Pinocchio, which helps her realize that he put the story in Henry's book. She refuses to believe him, and runs away. When he chases after her, he falls down in pain, saying he failed. She asks him what is wrong, and he tells her he is sick - but Emma thinks he is more mentally sick than anything. August tells Emma that he was halfway around the world, in Phuket, when she decided to stay in Storybrooke—he even knows the exact time she decided to stay, 8:15 p.m., because her decision started time in Storybrooke. It also seems to have started making him "sick" as he had been meant to stay with her and make her believe, and he shows her his wooden leg as undeniable proof that he is Pinocchio. To Emma, it just looks like a normal leg. August accuses her of having so much denial that it is clouding her from seeing the truth in front of her own eyes. The two begin to argue. August tells Emma that she doesn't want to believe, and Emma says that he is "losing it". Emma gets upset and asks why it's so important to him anyway. He tells her, "You're our only hope." Emma replies, "Then you're all screwed." She cannot save them, she is no savior and does not want to be responsible for everyone's happiness. She has to focus on getting custody of Henry. She walks away leaving August devastated. Pinocchio is standing in a nursery looking at Emma. He stops her from crying by making funny faces. Their foster-father walks in and gets upset with him for touching his tools. Pinocchio had been trying to fix the crib, but the man says that nothing belongs to him and he should leave things alone. An older boy walks in with a bunch of money that he has stolen and says that he can buy bus tickets for them to leave the foster home for good. Pinocchio asks if Emma can come, because he promised his father he would look after her. The boy tells him that they cannot take care of a baby. They are about to leave, when Pinocchio tells them to wait; he tells Emma he is sorry, kisses her goodbye, and leaves with the others. Thus Pinocchio gave in to temptation, deserted Emma, broke his promise to his father, and began to travel the world. August goes to see Marco, while he is fixing a clock. He struggles with the clock before August tells him how to fix it. Marco asks who taught him how to fix clocks, August replies that it was his father. They discuss his father and August says that his father would be disappointed in him, because he had failed to keep his promise. Marco says that if he had a son, realizing his mistake and trying to fix it would be enough for him. August asks if he could be Marco's unpaid assistant, and Marco welcomes him in. Henry is laying in bed when Emma calls him. She says that she needs to talk to him downstairs in her car. Emma asks if he wants to get away from Regina and come live with her. Henry replies that he would love that more than anything. She replies "Good" and tells him to buckle up. When he asks for the reason, she tells him that they are leaving Storybrooke. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White*/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen*/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming*/David Nolan *Eion Bailey as August W. Booth *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket (Voice) *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Tony Amendola as Geppetto/Marco *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy *Jakob Davies as Pinocchio Co-Starring *Rick Dobran as Raskind *Isiah Lehtinen as Gordie Uncredited *CGI Monstro *Beverley Elliott as Granny* *David-Paul Grove as Doc* *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy* *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood* *Unknown baby as Emma Quotes 'Emma: And where exactly would we be going on this magical mystery tour? August: If I told you, you would never come. Blue Fairy: Remember, Pinocchio—be brave, truthful and unselfish. So long as you do that you will always remain a real boy. Mary Margaret: Your life must be filled with such incredible loneliness if your only joy comes from destroying everyone else's happiness. It's so sad, Mayor Mills, because despite what you think, it won't make you happy. It's only going to leave a giant hole in your heart. August: Trust me. Mr. Gold: (Laughs) I'm sorry, it's just—knowing who you are, and your nature, trust is a big ask. Geppetto: I cannot lose my boy. I have lost, ih... so much. I cannot lose him too. Blue Fairy: Then build the wardrobe. That's how you will save us all. Geppetto: (to Jiminy Cricket) Your debt to me can never ''be fulfilled. But a start would be staying ''out ''of this. '''August:' We're going on a trip, Emma. So I can tell you somebody's story. Emma: Whose story? August: Mine. Jiminy: There will be many temptations in this new world, Pinocchio. But as long as you remain brave, true, and unselfish, you will not fail. Geppetto: You will find me again. And on that day, I will look at you with pride. You'll be a great man, my son. Emma: I thought this trip was supposed to be about you. August: It is. This is my story, and it's your story. Emma: You're saying that I am responsible for everyone's happiness? That's crap! I didn't ask for that; I don't want it! Emma: For him! Henry Because that is all I can handle right now! And I'm not even doing a good job of that! Now you're telling me I have to save everyone? That is beyond ridiculous; I don't want any of it. August: Well, that's too bad, Emma. Because that doesn't change the truth. You're our only hope. Emma: Then you're all screwed. Trivia Production Notes *The title card features Jiminy Cricket. *The complicated wooden lock August installs on Mary Margaret's door hints back to the woodworking skills he learned as Geppetto's son. *The scene of the war council with the massive tree being brought is the same scene from "Pilot", but shot from a different angle. *The first scene shot for the series was of Pinocchio and Geppetto building the wardrobe. *When David is dining with Regina, the label on the wine bottle has an illustration of a court jester.File:120HowToWorkSomeMagic.jpg *The time zone in Phuket, Thailand, is 12 hours offset from Eastern Standard Time (Maine's timezone) and does not adjust for daylight savings. *This is the first episode in which Red Riding Hood appears, but her counterpart, Ruby, does not. *The mobile over Emma's baby crib has two wooden pieces with a crown and a castle.File:120PinocchioCrib.jpgFile:120PinocchioLeaves.jpg Event Chronology *The present-day Storybrooke events of this episode take place after "The Return" and before "An Apple Red as Blood". *The past Land Without Magic events occur after "Second Star to the Right", concurrently with "Welcome to Storybrooke" and before "Snow Drifts". *The Enchanted Forest events of this episode take place in various places of the overall timeline. Episode Connections *The title card is used again in "Heart of Darkness". *The scenes of Snow White giving birth, Prince Charming putting Emma in the wardrobe, and the Evil Queen bringing the Curse are used in "Pilot" and "A Land Without Magic". *The origin of the marionettes in Mr. Gold's pawnshop is explored in "That Still Small Voice". *August's stay in Phuket is brought up again in "Tallahassee", and is shown in "Selfless, Brave and True". *Emma's decision to stay in Storybrooke is shown in "Pilot". *Pinocchio's on-beach transformation into a human child by the Blue Fairy's magic is referenced in "Selfless, Brave and True". Cultural References Disney *Henry has a Tron: Legacy lunchbox. ''Lost'' *The airplane Pinocchio is startled by as it flies overhead has the Oceanic Airlines logo on it. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the Pinocchio story, focusing on Pinocchio's transformation from a wooden puppet to a real human boy. **Also included are Geppetto, the Talking Cricket, Fairy with the Turquoise Hair and the Terrible Dogfish from the same fairytale. Pop Culture *While Emma speaks to August about his plan, she refers to it as a "Magicial Mystery Tour" which is a reference to the famous Beatles song of the same name. *On Henry's bed is an edition of the comic book Avengers vs. X-Men. *David mentions the ice cream flavor Rocky Road when he offers to give Regina a ride home with her groceries. Goofs *During Mary Margaret's talk with Regina outside the school building, her fringe noticeably changes between shots. *This episode's sneak peek video of Regina's failed seduction of David in the kitchen shows the dish soap liquid is orange. In the actual episode, the liquid is purple. *In the first shot of Emma and August actively riding the motorcycle with the vehicle headlight on, it shows their stunt doubles. Videos 1x20 - The Stranger - Promo 1x20 - The Stranger - Sneak Peek 1 1x20 - The Stranger - Sneak Peek 2 1x20 - The Stranger - Sneak Peek 3 1x20 - The Stranger - Sneak Peek 4 References fr:1x20 de:Emmas Bürde pl:The Stranger es:The Stranger it:Lo sconosciuto